The Beast's Mistress
by Ijin Hime
Summary: Everyone has heard of the ryugan's power, everyone has seen it consume and blacken it's hosts soul. Now, Aya Natsume, born with both a curse and a gift, will struggle with the same power that killed her brother. Aya centric.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aya, Maya, Shin or any of the lovely characters from Tenjou Tenge. If I did, it would probably be chaos. **

**A/N: **_Yup, so I decided I'd write another story despite the fact that I have so many hanging. Ill finish I promise. Anyways, like the summary stated, this story will centre on AYA NATSUME just because no one else has written jack on her. __So here it is; the first Aya centric fanfic probably in the whole world. Pairings i__ndicate at what I believe Oh! Great aimed for. The main ones would be Souichiro x Aya x Masataka since it does revolve around Aya more than anyone. __However,__ there's a bit of everything I guess. Anyways, please enjoy. _

**-****The Beast****'s Mistress-**

**Prologue**

Most warriors become legends because of their infamous battles with opponents immensely strong and powerful. Others become heroes because of their long struggles with an oppressive force and their will to fight back. Lovers only become famous because of their unfortunate sacrifices which ultimately end in a bitter death. Most of the time, these people are mature and older with experiences and stories that would take a lifetime to tell and explain. Other times, they are young and know not of how cruel the world can be.

I can compare my battles to legends, I can call myself a hero because of my struggles and I can tell a perfectly sad love story that stole more than just my heart. Yet, my battles, my struggles and my love are all different from the stories already known and told to the world. My greatest battle is within me, within a sword. My struggle with the ability that reigns supreme inside me is a great one; for me and for the people around me.

I remember my brother and I remember what I do not want to become. I am aware of the monster that lingers inside of me, craving human flesh and longing to taste blood. I try my best to quell the hungry beast but I fear it will not suffice and overtake me just as it did my brother. My greatest fear is not the end of me, but the beginning of the monster; the people I love will be the first to be hurt. I was taught that there will be a day where I will have to fight it and defeat it. My sister told me that I must tame it and not allow it to master me.

But no matter what, it is as much a part of me as I am a part of it and it will always be this way. As long as I, Aya Natsume, am the one in control, I can defeat everything and everyone. But I will not kill. I will not harm the innocent or fight for no reason. I will only fight for the ones I love and for the ones that need me. Only then, will I unleash the beast on its victim. Unfortunately, my brother could not maintain this.

My only wish is to live a normal life; become a normal teenage girl but this power binds me to my fate and it's done so since the day I was born. I cannot change what I am and at times, I cannot control myself either. I am still young; only a child, so my sister says. However, the pleasures and disappointments most teenage girls experience at my age are not the ones I face. Instead of homework, I must practice and train. Instead of friends, I have enemies who want me dead; whom I must defeat. Instead of parents, I have an older sister to admire for she is the one who helps me most and all I have in the end. Instead of boyfriends and parties, I travel with men who bear a similar curse as mine and our journeys are often to places of fighting and training; to overcome the power.

Many call the beast a curse; others refer to it as a gift. I do not know what to call it, but I do know that all who hear of it fear it. The ones who witness it are forever terrified of it and will forever admire it. With it, I am able to look into the past where I can find even the darkest secrets and solve the most difficult of mysteries. I can seek into the future as well so that I am unstoppable; predicting every move and every notion before the thought even comes into focus. The price...is my sanity.

We've all heard the story of the monster lurking inside my love's heart but no one has seen it through my eyes. No one knows what I know and no one can see what I have seen. Perhaps I too will become a legend, a hero and also part of some sort of tragic love story. Until then, I continue the struggle within as I am slave to the monster. No one can save me now for I am the devil's mistress.

_End of prologue_

**A/N: **_Well, there it is. Short, I know, but it's only a prologue. Only this will be in Aya's POV. __Please no flames. I don't care for them so don't waste your time and the space on this site. Constructive criticism is allowed and comments are always nice. I will try to hurry with chapter one. Thanks for reading. _


	2. Encountering the Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aya, Maya, Shin or any of the lovely characters from Tenjou Tenge. If I did, it would probably be chaos. **

**A/N: **_This series is killing me and I'm finding myself loving Aya more and more. I'm very happy that I would get to be the first to do a story completely based on her because she deserves a lot more credit as a character than she actually seems to get. Maya seems to be dominating this section and I will not rest until I justify the other Aya fans out there! Haha...here's chapter one, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, so show the love. _

**-The Beast's Mistress-**

**Encountering the Flame**

The rain tapped nervously against the windows of class 301 and Aya found herself lost in a daydream as the teacher droned on about the development of Martial Arts and all its finer branches. She stared absent-mindedly at the trees being swayed and taken for a violent dance by the heavy wind. The rain seemed to be putting her in a sour mood but perhaps that wasn't the only thing disrupting her conscience. For once, Aya did not find herself fantasizing about Souichiro but rather what was keeping her occupied was the plot of avoiding sleep for another night. It had started last week; the nightmares were coming back and this time much more vivid than the time after her parents' death. No, now she could see everything clearer and each night, she drew nearer and nearer to the conclusion of the dream that had haunted her ever since the Dragon Eye had been activated.

The dreams had plagued her shortly after her parents' were slain by Shin but they had died away before Aya could unlock the mysteries behind them and for a time, she forgot about them. That is until Souichiro waltzed into her life. Somehow, they had reappeared with the frightening narration of the Dragon Eye's voice pounding deep inside her mind and echoing in her heart. It had been a week now and the dream still kept coming and so, Aya had been forced to devise a plan of avoiding sleep.

This was also a reason as to why she kept falling asleep in class or daydreaming; when Aya turned her head to look at the teacher, she almost toppled backwards in her chair when she met his deep and dark gaze lingering venomously in front of her.

"Ms. Natsume...Does the rain provide a better description of Tae Kwon Do for you? Or do you feel that you can explain its heritage much better than I can?"

Aya blushed as a few snickers echoed about the room with the rain drops grazing the window in the background.

"N-no sir!"

"Good. So your attention will be kept on me for longer than five seconds I hope. Now as I was saying..."

Aya slinked back into her seat, waiting for the heat in her cheeks to subside as well as the quiet giggles going around the room. At this point, she longed for the bell to ring and just get her sister's rigorous training methods out of the way for the day.

* * *

"No, no, no Aya! What is the matter with you?! Are you completely spaced out? Could you stop daydreaming about your wedding for one brief second and just comprehend this simple skill! You do want reiki don't you?"

Aya wanted to say no but the rage that echoed in her sister's deep marine eyes warned her to simply look down at the floor in shame. Aya had known she was in trouble when her sister was in her adult form, using up energy as she did so. She could already hear Souichiro, Bob and Masataka stop practicing to see what the commotion was about.

"Forgive me Onee-chan. I...don't know what is wrong with me."

Maya's expression softened and she sighed as if to be tired of dealing with her pupils. Aya raised her head and lifted her eyes to her sister's level, very aware of everyone's eyes on her.

"Aya, if you are going to continue to be like this, then there is no point in continuing with training. You might as well go rest it off and next time, have a fresh, clean slate to start on. You will do double the amount of work, though; to make up for lost time. Understood?"

Aya nodded, slightly upset that she had to discontinue the training but she had learned already not to defy her sister's orders. She had been hoping that the training would take her mind off things but now she would be tired and possibly drift off to sleep. After agreeing to her sister's conditions, Aya went to the end of the training room and took her seat cross legged where she remained, observing the others continue their practice (after Maya yelled at them for stopping and staring).

Aya stared at the ground, thinking up exactly how much coffee she was going to need according to her previous calculations of how long the caffeine lasted. Sweat formed on her forehead as snippets of the nightmare returned to her; she remembered the girl she had seen. She had long dark hair, like herself as well as her exact figure. Her schoolgirl uniform remained torn in specific places and a sinister smile was spread across her innocent lips. Her eyes were crimson in the shape of a snake's with just as much emotion. She was also tainted in blood and the reiki was in her hand, glowing ominously and bathed in deep red fluid.

"Aya, here, drink some water."

Aya snapped out of her daydream and looked up to be greeted by an arm outstretched towards her, a cold and dripping water bottle clutched in the hand. She looked at his face and saw Masataka smiling warmly at her, his face so sweaty that his dark brown hair stuck to his damp skin. She smiled back and took the water bottle eagerly, gulping most of its contents down all at once. When she was through, she looked at Masataka to see him staring, mouth agape and his cheeks a light shade of red, from the heat, she assumed.

"Thank you, Masataka-sempai. I really needed that."

She smiled up at him again in great appreciation only to have him turn his back rather quickly and dash off back to practice without a word uttered.

"Hey sempai! No breaks!"

Souichiro scolded Masataka but not without first glancing at Aya nervously, if only for the briefest moment. When her eyes met his, he looked away quickly and turned his attention back to Masataka, all as if he hadn't even noticed her whatsoever.

"I haven't had enough of you yet! I have much more fight in me, sempai! So don't leave me hanging, thinking you've won. After all, I'm just warming up."

A confident grin embraced his lips and Masataka clutched his hands into fists while Bob was just beginning to tie the little tire around his waist for Maya's little form to take a seat while he would run.

"Don't have too much fun without me, Souichiro."

"I'll be sure of it! Let's go sempai!"

While Masataka and Souichiro exchanged blocks and blows, Bob looked down at Maya who had reverted back to her smaller form with a decorative umbrella in her tiny hand.

"So captain, how come I have to run in the rain while you sit on the tire with an umbrella?"

"Don't ask questions! Shut up and get that thing strapped on properly. If I fall into the mud, you'll be wishing I had beaten you with the umbrella."

Bob said nothing but turned his face away from Maya's and gave Souichiro an angry glare before heading off with Maya in tow. Aya smiled as she watched them go off into the dark gloomy atmosphere the rain provided.

When they had left, Aya continued to observe Souichiro and Masataka battle it out, Souichiro dodging most of Masataka's strongest high kicks and hardest punches. However, Masataka dodged every single hit being thrown at him by Souichiro but not without some effort. There were a few times where he had come close to landing a blow but Masataka had been too quick. Both men were in fits of sweat by now but both seemed equally determined and excited, smiling at each other as they went along their rhythm.

Aya tried her hardest to pay attention to the brawl but found her mind wandering back to the nightmare. That was when she remembered she was out of coffee grinds, having finished all of them last night for experimental purposes. She stood up urgently and dashed off to the changing room, somehow knowing their eyes were watching her carefully. When she was back into her normal clothes, backpack in hand and umbrella in the other, Masataka and Souichiro were still going at it and the effort in their blows were growing weaker.

When she was just about to step outside, Masataka had had enough and grabbed Souichiro's fist, turning it with such force that he had lifted Souichiro himself and flipped him down onto the mat.

"Aya-chan! Where are you going this late and in this weather? You're sister won't like you leaving early."

Aya turned around and smiled sheepishly, digging her head for some sort of excuse so she wouldn't have to be followed or accompanied.

"Oh, I...I'm just heading back to the school! Just realized I forgot a certain textbook and I need it to study for this test tomorrow."

Souichiro had recovered and lifted himself up, wincing at the slight pain in his back and stared dead on at Aya, his face completely expressionless.

"In that case, if you can just wait a bit longer, I can accompany you."

Aya panicked and her eyes widened quickly.

"No! That's fine! I can just go now by myself! I'll be quick, I swear."

Souichiro quirked up an eyebrow before picking up a white towel and flinging it around his neck. Masataka stared at Aya with a puzzled expression, feeling at a loss for words.

"Um...okay."

"Okay! I'll see you guys soon."

Aya bounced out the door, opening her umbrella quickly but a few drops had already soaked her hair and through her flimsy white t-shirt.

"Hey."

Aya spun around at the sudden outburst of a familiar voice only to spot Souichiro standing at the entrance to the training grounds, a scowl stuck on his face and his eyes serious.

"Ten minutes. If you aren't back, I'm coming to look for you. Captain will be angry with us for letting you go if you aren't back before her. I'm not going to get into shit because of this. Got it?"

Aya nodded in agreement, still somewhat in shock from Souichiro's sudden concern. Before she could thank him, he had disappeared back into the room, closing the door behind him. Aya couldn't help but let a small smile play amongst her lips. Ten minutes to go to the convenient store would be difficult to pull off, but if she ran, she might be able to make it. So she dashed off into the rain, the puddles splashing and wetting her shoes as well as her socks.

Her feet hurt from all the training she did, not to mention the pacing she had done all those nights to stay awake but her mood seemed to be uplifted. It was strange how he had such an effect on her; he could turn her worst mood back into something light and bubbly. It was probably her mood that led her to waltz right into the convenience store without a single care in the world. Perhaps that was why she hadn't sensed the strange aura coming from inside so, she was slightly surprised when she had drawn the attention of all the masked men currently standing over the cashier's dead body.

Reality still didn't hit her until she was roughly pinned up against the wall by one of the bigger men; the head of the gang.

"Well, well, well...Looks like we've got ourselves a little delicious treat...Silly girl, weren't you warned about walking into the lion's den?"

Aya grimaced and cursed herself for not seeing this coming. She could feel herself gagging when the man eyed her body up and down before licking his lips in an atrocious manner.

"This'll only hurt if you try to fight back..."

Getting out of this sticky situation wasn't the problem or having to deal with the police but...how was she going to explain this to her sister?

To be continued...

**A/N: **_Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Anything is welcomed as long as it isn't an immature flame. Sorry to leave you hanging but I'll try to update with the next chapter A.S.A.P. Thank you so much for the reviews! I can feel the love..._


	3. Searching and Losing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aya, Maya, Shin or any of the lovely characters from Tenjou Tenge. If I did, it would probably be chaos.**

**A/N: **_To all the loyal reviewers, thank you for reading! I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I only hope to inspire you to write an Aya story yourself so everyone can see that she isn't all that detestable. Anyways, without much further a due, here's chapter two!_

**-The Beast's Mistress-**

**Searching and Losing **

The rain hadn't stopped pouring and yet no matter how much the water dripped onto her, nothing seemed to soak out the blood stains tainting her torn shirt, her precious porcelain skin and the tears that streaked her cheeks. As she sat on the curb outside of the convenience store, a plastic bag filled with jars of coffee grinds next to her, the only images her mind replayed for her were her brother's demise. Every time she thought of it, she felt the fear inside of her pang against its human cage, threatening to rip her apart.

She had lost control again. The ryuugan had consumed her with the need for power and she felt its bliss when she beat those bastards. Yet again, she had brought someone near death and it scared her to no end. After all the training she had done, after all the practices she had to control herself, she had lost yet again. This time, she didn't have anyone to console her. The fact that they had attempted rape still gave her no excuse to have beaten them so mercilessly. By the time she had snapped out of it, most of them were completely knocked out and the others left, fainted out of fear.

She sobbed uncontrollably, not being able to shake off the images from her head and knowing very well that everyone was out looking for her right now. She was over an hour late and if she made her way home, Maya would want an explanation and Souichiro would scorn her for not listening. There was no way she could go home after what she had just done. She could still see the blood smeared against the window of the store.

"Aya!! Aya, where are you?!"

The familiar male voice sent her on edge and brought her back to the reality of drizzling rain and angry thunder. She stood up quickly, trying to place the face to the voice. As Masataka called out her name yet again, this time his voice growing closer, she quickly ran passed the corner and hid behind the wall. As his footsteps grew nearer, she desperately tried slowing down her quick beating heart and tried ending her desperate sobbing.

"Aya, are you here? Aya, can you hear me?!"

She could just go out there, revealing herself to him in which he'd run up to her and give her a jacket to cover up. He'd then question her about what happened and if she was okay and then he'd carefully take her home where she could dry up and face the truth. She wanted to do that; to go with him and to feel safe and not alone. Yet one glance at her blood torn shirt told her the night would not end well. She didn't think she could face her sister like this, knowing that she would compare her to Shin. She could almost visualize the disappointment in her eyes and her grim expression. Then she'd have to face Souichiro and he'd only see her as a weakling and as a loser. She couldn't face all that disappointment.

She only seemed to regain the ability to breathe when she heard Masataka retreating. She didn't run until she realized he had stepped inside of the tiny convenience store. She ran into the dreary rain with her eyes blurred with tears, letting her feet guide her through the endless puddles. By the time they would have even discovered the entire situation, she'd be hidden somewhere and maybe a bit more prepared to face them all.

-

"What do you mean she was going back to school?! And you didn't even bother following her or checking up on her?! What is the matter with you?!"

For some reason, Souichiro found Maya's soaked adult form more fearful than attractive at the moment. His gaze followed her as she paced the Natsume living room, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed in deep thought.

"Look, Captain-"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear it! Just sit there and twiddle your thumbs or something. Just as long as you don't cause any trouble."

Souichiro grunted and sat back into the couch, arms folded across his broad chest. As Maya continued to pace in silence, Souichiro found himself wondering where the heck Aya could have run off to that would cause her to lie. Maybe she had a secret boyfriend? He almost choked when he pictured a sneaky, slutty Aya giggling and disappearing into a man's arms that remained headless. He clutched his fists and figured he'd really give her a piece of his mind when she turned up. Now Maya was pissed at him and it was all because Aya had been so immature. Just when he thought he couldn't take Maya's pacing and the silence any longer, Masataka and Bob stepped inside, drenched from head to toe and slightly panting.

Maya stopped pacing and immediately looked at the two of them before walking up to them and staring coldly.

"Captain, we couldn't find her."

Bob's deep voice echoed throughout the large room and Souichiro could have sworn he saw Maya twitch at his words. That was when Souichiro noticed the plastic convenience store bag held in Masataka's hand.

"Maya-san, I didn't see her but...I did see something else. I think you should sit down."

Souichiro stood up at the tone of Masataka's voice and grim expression; for a brief moment, Maya's stoic expression flickered before returning to normal.

"Takayangi, right now is not the time to tell me what to do. Seeing as how you couldn't even keep your eye on Aya for a brief hour, I would think it is you who needs to sit down."

Maya's voice never wavered and her anger remained evident in her eyes, striking a tinge of fear into Masataka.

"Maya-san, I trusted Aya and so-"

"SHUT UP! Stop blabbering away and tell what the hell it is you found!"

Without another word, Masataka spilled the contents of the bag onto the table, revealing three small jars of coffee grinds.

"What the hell is this, Takayanagi?"

Maya looked viciously towards Masataka while the rest watched carefully, worried that Maya was about to attack the nearest person.

"I found it outside the convenience store just around the block. I went inside the store to give it to the clerk only to find him dead and four or five men lying on the ground next to him, unconscious. There was blood smeared everywhere but most of the injuries seemed to have come from physical attacks rather than swords or guns. The police were already on their way so I couldn't investigate."

When Masataka finished speaking, silence filled the room and Maya's anger seemed to have vanished, being replaced with selfless worry. It took Souichiro a while before he fully understood the meaning behind Masataka's words and the coffee grinds.

"Takayanagi...are you saying that Aya had something to do with this?"

Maya's voice quivered but she didn't remove her eyes from the jars of coffee grinds decorating the table. Masataka sighed and turned his back, hiding his own evident worry.

"A few nights ago, when we all had to stay overnight at the Natsume household, I had woken up to err...get a glass of water. Yes, that's it."

Bob snickered before Masataka could continue and he threw him back a glare.

"Are you sure it was a glass of water, sempai? 'Cause I could have sworn Aya said she had lost a pair of underwear the next morning. Would you have happened to spot the panty thief by any chance?"

Masataka's face turned a vibrant red and all the heat rushed to his face as he stuttered, searching for an explanation. Souichiro glanced innocently at both Masataka and Bob, trying to decipher the joke.

"Makihara! Now is not the time for nonsense! Finish, Takayanagi."

Maya's voice interrupted and put a stop to all the laughter and once again, the atmosphere of the room grew with tension. Souichiro could almost taste the energy seeping out from Maya carelessly. Masataka coughed before glancing nervously at Bob and then turned his attention back to Maya.

"As I was saying, I woke up and I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I didn't want to be loud so I cautiously went to investigate to see if it was a robber or something. Of course, it was Aya. She was staring at the coffee maker and it was the dripping and steaming that I had heard."

When Masataka paused, Maya's furious glare returned and she made a low growl that grew louder with each second that passed. Bob elbowed him in the ribs and Souichiro stifled a laugh.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Takayanagi! Continue or you'll be in for worse pain!"

Maya's verbal threat hurt more than the physical pain in Masataka's ribcage. The nervousness in her eyes depicted that she was completely and utterly serious.

"Okay, okay! Well, she looked really tired and like she hadn't slept all night. Her eyes kept almost closing and then she'd open them right away with a start, as if she was frightened or something. It was strange."

Maya's gaze seemed to be piercing through Masataka and he squirmed, feeling uncomfortable as her eyes dug into his soul.

"So you're saying these coffee grinds belong to Aya? That she needed them to keep herself up all night because she was afraid of something?"

Souichiro's voice was mocking and an evil sneer occupied his lips. Masataka threw him a steely glare but remained silent.

"Look sempai, as much as I admire you for your fighting skills, I'm still not buying this. I think you noticed Aya's night gown better than you noticed what she was doing. Just admit it, you were fantasizing all night!"

Bob let out a hearty laugh and Masataka turned an evident and vibrant shade of red. Souichiro stared at the both of them, a confused look on his face as he worked hard to understand the meaning behind Bob's words. But his attention turned to Maya when he noticed she had moved to the couch, sitting down with her eyes closed and her hand clutching her forehead. He frowned, realizing how worried she probably was at the moment.

Hesitantly, he made his way next to her and gently placed his arm around her shoulder in order to console her (but not without flinching first at the sudden contact).

"Hey, we found her before, didn't we? I'm sure she hasn't gone far off. We'll find her again, captain. Besides, Aya's strong. She can take care of herself."

"Fool. I'm not worried about what other people will do to Aya but about what Aya can do to them or worse...herself. The ryuugan is not to be taken lightly and you, of all people, should know that well."

Swiftly, she removed his arm and walked out of the living room, leaving Souichiro in more puzzlement.

-

"Hey, Bunshichi! Take out the trash will ya?!"

"Yeah, yeah! Hold on you stupid old fart!"

By the time Aya had heard the footsteps, it had been too late for her to hide. As the door opened, casting a bright light upon her amongst the darkness of the night, she noticed a tall and muscular figure standing in front of her.

"Well, I'll be. Is that Natsume's little sister? Yup, it sure is. I remember that rack pretty well. Not quite as big as Maya's but getting there."

Aya quivered under the light and the endless sheets of rain falling onto her already soaked uniform.

"Alright, come inside and explain to me exactly why I shouldn't call up your big sister and tell her where you are."

With one arm, he lifted her back up to her feet and helped her walk inside the dingy little back room where the rain could no longer get to her.

In the light, the bright stains of fresh crimson blood on her clothes became more obvious. This didn't escape Bunshichi's inspection and he let out a long sigh as he took her in.

"You know, I'm all for wet white t-shirt contests but seriously, I could do without the blood. It makes it look a little too violent."

Aya said nothing but merely shivered as the cold drops trickled down her back and her neck.

"So here's the deal. I finish up here and take you back to my apartment where you can dry off and hide from your sister and you explain to me, in full detail, why the hell your jugs are tainted with blood."

With that, a moment's silence followed and Aya finally merely nodded at the taller and older man. He then disappeared into the restaurant where Aya could hear him yelling at another man. She sat still, replaying everything that happened to her over and over again. She knew Masataka was looking for her and that Maya was probably angry with her and worried. It hadn't been wise to have run away from them but she just couldn't find the courage to tell them all that she was so weak and helpless to her power.

Moments later, Bunshichi interrupted her thoughts and dragged her into his car where he drove in silence, only occasionally giving her a worried look, or perhaps staring at her chest where her bra was obvious through the thin, wet shirt.

When they got into his apartment, Aya noticed it was a disaster. There were old pizza boxes lying on the table and a porn flick was still playing on the T.V. screen. Dirty magazines coated the floors and the couches. Aya started to worry; she didn't exactly know this man. However, she knew that if he knew Maya, there was no way he'd try anything with her. Bunshichi walked in through a door and she noticed it was his actual bedroom which was surprisingly clean. So clean in fact that she could have sworn he never used it. He fiddled with his drawers and tossed her a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and an old blue t-shirt.

"You can change into this and we'll talk after."

"Thanks..."

Aya's voice came out sounding small and weak but she stood stock still, waiting for him to leave so that she could change. When she noticed he was still watching her, she looked up at him expectantly.

"Oh, fine! I'll leave...You're a minor anyways."

Just like that, he left, closing the door behind him. Aya slowly removed her top and slid it over her head, feeling a chill come over her body as cool air hit her skin. Goosebumps grew on her clean and wet skin. She felt her bra and noticed it was also soaked but figured it wouldn't be a good idea to go without it. So she pulled the t-shirt over her head and it was like a bag on her. Next, she slid off her skirt and pulled up the huge pants over her waist. They had problems staying up so she pulled the strings to get them as tight as possible.

Finally in a form of comfortable, warm and dry clothes, she walked out of the room and saw Bunshichi sitting on his couch, everything cleaned up and a fresh cup of tea set on the table for her. She sat down and held the cup to her lips, allowing the warm liquid to warm her up on the inside.

"So...are you going to start?"

She set the cup back onto the table and looked on at Bunshichi with careful eyes. He seemed to flinch when her eyes met with his, but didn't let go of her gaze.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"From the beginning. The very beginning."

The clock ticked away in the background, being the only noise in the room at this point. Aya stared hard at Bunshichi but his eyes softened and she understood what he meant by 'the very beginning'.

"It all started after Shin killed my parents that night..."

Bunshichi brought his hands to rest underneath his prickly chin and listened with a hint of a smile on his lips. Aya explained to him the moment that the dragon eye had first been activated, she told him about the nightmares in full detail as best she could and explained to him how they came back again when Souichiro came into her life. She purposely didn't mention Masataka coming to look for her out of fear that Bunshichi would call everyone immediately and tell them she was with him.

When she finished, she noticed Bunshichi had remained in that position just staring at her with those same eyes.

"Nightmares, huh? Perhaps you need some company at night so that you can sleep properly."

Aya quirked up an eyebrow and her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Bunshichi laughed at her expression; a hearty and loud laugh that echoed throughout the apartment.

"I don't mean me. I mean maybe your sister or something. It might help. Maybe even that Masataka or Souichiro. You should try that instead of coffee."

Aya's face flushed at the thoughts of sleeping next to two of her best male friends. Then she thought about sleeping next to Bunshichi and she realized that perhaps a passion filled night would be able to take her mind off things and help her sleep better. As quickly as the thought came, she brushed it off, finding it ridiculous almost immediately.

"Don't worry. I don't think any of those boys have enough balls to do anything to you anyways. Any smart man with balls would definitely entice you for a night."

A wicked grin spread across Bunshichi's face and Aya hurriedly looked away, feeling the strong surge of heat that rose to her face. This only made Bunshichi laugh out loud again and Aya picked up her tea cup and brought it to her face, sipping slowly and covering herself from his eyes as well.

"Alright, enough jokes. It's late and you should sleep. I'll call your sister up tomorrow morning when you feel a bit more comfortable. You can just have my bedroom. I'll stay on the couch."

Aya looked at him with thankful eyes but said nothing. Truth be told, she had no problem taking the couch while he had his bed.

"Why are you standing there? You want to see me in my boxers or something? 'Cause once we move past that, there's no going back. Or did you want me sharing your bed? Ha-ha, now wouldn't that be something; getting it on with Shin's littlest sister. I can almost hear his threats from the underworld."

Aya froze. Sure Shin had been defensive about Maya but she had always thought her older brother didn't care for her at all. When he had killed their parents, it was Maya soothing her into the endless nights. When Bunshichi sighed and removed his t-shirt, revealing his toned body, Aya dashed off into the room with another blush while his laughter echoed from outside her door.

She was quick to climb into bed, knowing she ought not to fall asleep but her body grew extremely weak and she could feel the energy slipping away from her with each passing second. Perhaps tonight the nightmares would stay away or even stop completely like they had years ago. Either way, it wasn't easy for Aya to fall asleep. Her eyes remained opened wide, taking in the details of the ceiling as Bunshichi's snoring came loud from outside. It wasn't until about three in the morning that Aya made her mistake; she feel into a deep and gripping sleep where her dreams held a deathly realistic tone from which she could not escape for the rest of the night.

-End of Chapter Two

**A/N: **_Well, there you have it. Chapter two is all done and is rather lengthier than previous chapters because I have to stop ripping off my readers. And yes, I do have a strange liking for the Bunshichi/Aya ship; don't ask me why because I don't know either. Perhaps I'll start whoring Aya around the same way I did Tifa. Hmm... Anyways, reviews are appreciated, comments, constructive criticism and any type of feedback really. Tell me your thoughts! Stay tuned for chapter three :). _


	4. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aya, Maya, Shin or any of the lovely characters from Tenjou Tenge. If I did, it would probably be chaos.**

**A/N: **_Thank you very much for all the nice reviews, glad everyone is enjoying it so far. It's nice to see so many Aya fans, you guys are rare to come by. I feel rather special to be writing one of the first Aya centric stories on here so stick with me guys! Anyways, here's chapter three. **WARNING**: Lemon like contents! Hence the reason it's rated M. Minors were warned._

**-The Beast's Mistress-**

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

The dream had gone in the same order Aya had always been used to. She was a child in the beginning, absentmindedly playing with her dolls. The deep orange of sunset poured into her quiet room and she knew that it was almost bed time. Aya remembered this night more vividly than any other simply because it was the night that her brother had slaughtered her parents. Of course, being a mere few years old when it had happened, the memory had been played out to her by the ryuugan. It had showed her the very beginning of its manifestation in Shin.

The night went in the same order; she heard the screams from her parents and the insane laughter spilling out from her brother's lips. She heard Maya crying and screaming. As a matter of fact, if she tried hard enough, she could almost see through the walls to her room. She could see the blood splattered onto the floors and walls, her parents' headless bodies lying limp in their own puddle of crimson and Maya clutching at Shin with fervent tears spilling over her cheeks. Yes, Aya was a child but the Aya that was watching and listening was different; she was from the present.

She wanted to look away or to scream and attack her brother. A strong hatred burned for him but her feet did not move, her eyes ever complacent, like she was in a daze. As a child, she had seen it all and she had felt it all. The beginning of the ryuugan in her took place on that night. But she was much too young to remember it and so the ryuugan took it upon itself to make sure she never forgot.

Maya would come into her room, face empty of any expression and tears all dried. Her front never lasted long enough and she would cradle Aya in her arms and sing her a soft and sweet lullaby while the tears spilled onto her head.

Up until this point, everything seemed realistic but after this, the nightmare took a turn for the worst; Aya saw herself standing in the middle of the same room with her parents cowering in a corner as she wielded the reiki in her hands. A vicious grin smeared across her face and her eyes were ruby red, almost cat-like. This was not Aya Natsume. This was the ryuugan consuming her. She cried inside as she swung the sword and the blood splattered onto her, warm and fresh. Again and again she hacked, piece by piece until the entire room was a sea of blood with hardly any remnants of the human body. Aya struggled inside her own body, feeling her loss of control; watching herself slip out of power. She wanted to stop herself but she couldn't.

Finally, after being satisfied with the blood fest, her body swiftly moved towards the head she had hacked off and picked it up by the hair, now tainted crimson. She spun it around with a wicked grin on her face and Aya screamed as she recognized Maya's face.

-

Aya woke up with a start, sweat fresh on her body, still in mid scream as the image of Maya's dangling head still rang fresh in her mind. Bunshichi was quick to run into the room; as a matter of fact she heard him fall off the couch with a loud thump. A cold shiver ran down Aya's spine as she 

clutched at the blanket, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was scared. She was scared of herself more than anything else.

"What the hell is wrong?! Do you want to get me kicked out of my first apartment?!"

Bunshichi's voice burst through her room as he opened the door rather roughly and flicked on the light. The piercing change of atmosphere made Aya squint. She didn't respond to his outburst until he had plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Look, it's only eight in the morning and I don't generally wake up this early."

Aya looked up at him nervously, tears still fresh and the sweat cooling off against her pale skin.

"Don't you have to be at school?"

"Do I look like I have ever cared about school?"

Aya paused and stared at Bunshichi, his brown eyes boring into hers. She stared back but he looked away in a matter of seconds.

"Your eyes...they're just like..."

He turned his attention to the ground, lost in a thought or a vague memory more than likely of her brother.

"No! Don't tell me I'm like him! I'm nothing like him! I'll never be like him! I will never kill like him, not now and not ever!"

Aya shook her head furiously before clutching her head in her hands and sobbing madly. Bunshichi threw an arm around her back and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. You know, you're brother wasn't a complete insomniac. He used to have eyes like yours when he was still somewhat sane. They were eerie and deep but at the same time, had a softness about them. Unusually enough, that's how they were whenever he was around Maya."

Aya sat still, sobbing subsiding slowly as she looked at Bunshichi through blurry eyes. He smiled at her genuinely before getting up from the bed and stretching.

"So I take it you had that nightmare again?"

Aya didn't speak; she simply nodded her head.

"Alrighty...well, you better call Maya soon or she'll be having a fit and will probably beat my balls until they turn blue for hiding you and not telling her. So do me a favour will you?"

He grinned sheepishly before exiting the room and leaving Aya to sit there still trying to rid her mind of the image of her sister's decapitated head soaked in blood.

-

Souichiro was being lazy again. He was resting underneath one of the many trees that filled the school grounds. The shade felt nice in the intensely humid weather. After the rain, the sun had come out extra strong and extra bright. Not to mention, he was skipping class since it was way too 

stuffy to study anyways. Bob and Masataka were going to join him at lunchtime so he had a few more minutes to kill. It was when he felt someone else's presence near him that he opened his eye. Maya, in her adult form, stood towering over him, her buxom chest practically covering most of her face as he looked up at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing lying around, twerp?!"

Souichiro sighed; he knew Maya was tense lately what with Aya gone missing but he really hated it when anyone bothered him about being lazy.

"I'm just relaxing, geez. Maybe you should try it some time. You seem all stressed out lately."

Maya glared directly at Souichiro, her lips tightening with anger; he could feel her ki seep out as she tried her hardest to contain herself.

"You have some kind of nerve...don't piss me off right now, kid or it'll be the last time you ever speak to me! You may not give two shits about Aya but she's my sister and I'm therefore responsible for her! I won't let what happened to Shin happen to her, with or without your help!"

With that, Maya turned on her heel and walked off, still fuming in anger as she did so. Souichiro watched her walk but was quick to get back up to his feet and follow her (especially when a group of gangsters who had overheard it were laughing at him).

"Hey! Aya isn't like Shin, she wouldn't do any of the stuff he did, would she?"

Souichiro backed off when Maya immediately turned to face him, anger welling up in her eyes. She sure was touchy lately.

"You don't know anything about Aya or the demons she's going to face. How the hell are you going to cope with your own if you can't even understand hers?!"

"Well why can't you help me to understand?!"

"Because...I can't. That's up to you. I can't help you or Aya. This is your battle. If it had been that easy, then we wouldn't be in this mess right now. All I can do is prepare you the best I can."

Maya's face softened and a hint of sadness marked her features. Souichiro felt like holding her to relieve her of all the pain that she had been through, but he held back, knowing better than that.

"Captain...thanks."

Maya looked up at him, slightly startled and perplexed.

"Why are you thanking me?!"

"For helping me out. For taking me in as your pupil. I'd probably be worse off if it weren't for you."

Maya snickered and then laughed out loud in her rich voice, echoing across the empty field.



"Now is not the time for love confessions, kid. Don't waste your breathe."

Souichiro stood still, feeling a bit heartbroken and slightly angry at the same time. But before he could argue, he saw Bob and Masataka running towards them rather quickly. Maya seemed to take notice too and was therefore rooted to her spot.

"Coach! Some students said they've spotted Aya on the school grounds! They say she's with Madoka right now in the library. We better hurry to catch her. I already sent Madoka a text message asking her to keep her there until we can reach her."

Maya didn't say anything; like a sponge, she absorbed this information and was off as fast as her legs could carry her. It didn't take much for the others to follow and before they knew it, they had all arrived at the library, slightly panting and out of breath.

"Aya!!"

Maya had spotted her almost instantly; Aya was sitting at a desk talking to the younger girl with short black hair, a smile on her face and a few books laid out in front of her. She turned her head instantly at the cry of her name and the smile vanished when she saw everyone.

"AYA! We need to talk, right now."

Without even waiting for an answer, Maya grabbed Aya by the arm and dragged her out into the hallway where the others followed. Madoka stared on at them curiously before tagging alongside Masataka.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?! What the hell happened?! Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't just kill you right now!"

Maya was seething with anger and she looked like she was going to grab Aya by the throat at any given second.

"I'm sorry; I just lost control of the ryuugan and was too much of a coward to face you. I tried calling but you didn't pick up. I'm very sorry and I promise it won't happen again."

Aya couldn't bring her face up to look at her sister. She already knew her sister was upset with her.

"Damn right it won't happen again! You're not going to go anywhere from now on unless you're with either me, Takayanagi, Souichiro or Makihara. Do you get me?!"

Aya just nodded her head.

"When we get home, you're going to have quite a lengthy explanation to give me."

Aya nodded again before Maya stormed off down the hallway. Although Aya knew she was mad, she also knew that she was relieved as well. A small smile played among her lips; being grounded wasn't 

a big deal. She never really went out anyways. She then turned her attention to the three men towering over her.

"Masataka-sempai...would you like to escort me to the lunchroom? I'm starving."

Masataka stared at Aya with a wide eyed expression but smiled shortly after. Souichiro eyed her suspiciously as she brushed past him and Bob just stared at Masataka's blushing face.

"Well, is it just me or did she totally ignore you? No kiss, no tackle, no forced food...Maybe she finally got some sense and realized Masataka was the better man."

Bob snickered as Souichiro stared at him with a wide open mouth while Madoka seemed to be fuming with a sort of familiar rage.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Souichiro punched Bob's arm but Bob continued to laugh harder.

-

Practice that evening had been twice as rigorous as how it usually was. Perhaps it was because Maya was finally releasing all her pent up anger...on her students. Whatever it was, the fact was that at the end of the day, everyone was completely beat and dead tired. Moving a finger seemed too difficult. Aya was sitting in her room as the electric fan blew into her face. Her eyes remained closed and she didn't move even when a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. Although there were many showers in the Natsume household, there wasn't enough for all of the members in the club. As of the moment, Madoka, Masataka, and Bob were in the showers. So Aya was just waiting for her turn to roll around when her screen door slid open.

She didn't even need to look to know that it was Maya.

"So, Bunshichi called. He told me that he found you and took you in for the night. But Aya, what's all this about nightmares?"

Surprisingly enough, Maya's voice seemed calm and caring rather than pissed and unhappy. Perhaps the training really did help her get out some frustration.

"It's no big deal. It'll stop eventually."

Maya didn't move, a clear indication that she didn't believe her.

"Sister, it's best that I don't share it. It'll only cause you to worry. I'll deal with it, I promise. You told me I had to deal with all of this stuff on my own so just let me. I'll get through it. After all, it's you who has helped me through the toughest of times...I think I'll be fine."

Aya smiled at Maya genuinely, happy that her sister's head was still intact. Maya didn't smile but she sighed and looked on at Aya with worry in her eyes.



"I'm not comfortable with this Aya...but I know you didn't kill anyone so I believe you. I know you won't be like...You should get some sleep. You've worked hard today."

Just like that, Maya slipped out from Aya's bedroom, the tail of her silk kimono drifting off behind her. Aya lay back on her mattress, knowing very well that she didn't want to fall asleep. Even if she had convinced Maya, she knew she hadn't convinced herself. Perhaps she was going to take Bunshichi's advice and try sleeping next to someone for the night. It stood a chance of working.

Her first thought of course, led to Souichiro but she kicked that out of her head as quickly as it had come. That would never work and he would never accept it either. She thought of Madoka but remembered how perverted that little girl was when she wanted to be. Bob was out of the question because Chiaki would murder her. As for Maya, she didn't think it wise because the nightmare might get worse with her sister next to her. She might wind up killing her in her sleep.

So Aya was left with one last option; Masataka. She knew Masataka was a good friend and was always there for her when she needed him. She didn't doubt that he'd let her sleep next to him and she knew he was too much of a nice guy to be a pervert. Hesitantly, she got up and left her room and started walking down the corridor towards the other set of bedrooms. It was when she was turning the corner while trying to fix her night gown that she bumped into someone. She stumbled backwards and mumbled a quick apology before looking up into Souichiro's angry hazel eye.

"S-Souichiro-sama...I'm sorry; I should watch where I'm going."

"Yeah, you should!"

Aya looked down, embarrassed and still fiddling with her dress nervously.

"What the hell are you doing on this side of the house anyways? Isn't your room over there?"

Aya blushed when she realized that if she told the truth, Souichiro would grow suspicious of her.

"I...I was just going to see if anyone was done from the showers."

"No, they aren't. I just checked."

"Oh...okay. Well, I'm just going to wait outside of Masataka-sempai's room."

Souichiro raised a thick eyebrow but didn't move when she attempted to move past him.

"What for? What do you need from sempai anyways?"

"I just wanted to tell him something."

That was when Souichiro grinned at her and Aya felt taken aback by his sudden change in attitude.

"You like him don't you?"



Aya's face turned a deep shade of crimson as Souichiro burst out into laughter.

"I guess I should be happy now since you won't be bothering me anymore. Did you have some kind of revelation at Bunshichi's or something?"

Aya was no longer embarrassed; now she was just getting angry as Souichiro laughed harder.

"Shutup! Bunshichi-san and Masataka-sempai are better men then you ever will be! You should be lucky enough to even be considered in the same league as them!"

Souichiro had stopped laughing; he was looking stunned as Aya glared daggers at him, sharp and infinite eyes piercing right through him. Her eyes always made him feel uncomfortable. She then pushed past him rather roughly while he allowed himself to get backed up against the wall. He still couldn't believe her words; was Bob right?

-

Masataka had just finished with his shower and was heading towards his room in nothing but a towel around his waist. As he dried his dark brown hair, his eyes that scanned the floor noticed a pair of small and feminine feet. He stopped drying and looked up to see Aya's smiling face beaming at him. He found himself blushing deeply when he noticed she could see his exposed torso.

"Ahhh!! Aya-chan! Umm...what the heck are you doing here?!"

"Sorry, sempai...I don't mean to bother you but...I just wanted to discuss something with you in your room, if that's alright."

Masataka scratched the back of his head before walking into his room with Aya in tow. He was still blushing as he fiddled around his drawers for a clean shirt.

"I won't look."

He turned to see that Aya had given him her back and for a moment, he felt a little distracted staring, letting his eyes fall further down...He snapped out of it when he noticed he was staring at her butt. He threw on the shirt and a pair of boxers with some baggy shorts that were worn out.

"Alright, all set to go. So what is you wanted to discuss, Aya-chan? What's bothering you?"

Aya turned her head carefully, making sure that he really was clothed. When she deemed it safe, she smiled innocently and it sent a shiver down Masataka's spine.

"I wanted to apologize to you about...that day. I shouldn't have lied to you. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Ah, don't worry about that. It's okay, I understand."



Masataka moved towards his futon, adjusting the sheets so that it was ready to be slept in. When he noticed Aya was still standing there, her fingers playing with the ends of her long, dark hair, he stood up straight and looked at her curiously.

"Is that all, Aya or is there something else?"

Was it just his imagination or was she blushing?

"M-Masataka-sempai...I h-have a favour to a-ask of you..."

"Sure, Aya. What is it?"

He was itching with anticipation; what in the world could Aya want from him that would make her blush when asking for it? He kicked himself mentally as the dirty thoughts entered his head.

"Those nightmares...I don't think I can sleep comfortably alone or with anyone else tonight. And I don't want Maya to worry about me anymore. I was wondering if maybe...I could sleep next to you for the night just to test out my theory."

She couldn't look up at him and he was happy that she didn't; he was blushing so hard that he had to give her his back and pretend to fix his futon as he contemplated her request.

"A-Aya-chan..."

"I know it's asking for a lot but I promise...it's just so I can see if the nightmare will go away. I just want to sleep next to you, nothing else."

Masataka was still blushing; he had always dreamed of Aya being in his bed with him but he had never thought he would ever end up in that predicament.

"That's fine. You can join me, I guess. I mean, no harm done right?"

Masataka tried to force a laugh but stopped when he noticed Aya didn't find it funny.

"Thank you very much, sempai. I really do owe you one."

Masataka tried to keep his face intact as he turned to face Aya who still wasn't looking up at him from her feet.

"No problem, just go grab your stuff and I'll get another futon for you."

She finally looked up and smiled brightly at Masataka before running off to do as he had said. The night was going to be a long and difficult night.

-

_He awoke in a dimly lit bedroom on a bed with satin sheets. There were candles decorating the night tables and a curtain of silk hung around the bed. He pushed them aside, trying to decipher where _

_the heck he even was. Certainly not the bed at the Natsume household. He took in his surroundings and was pretty sure then that wherever he was, it didn't seem likely that it was in his time. But his body seemed to move out of instinct without his permission. His long black hair wisped by his face and stuck onto the sweat that covered it. _

_He was heading towards a closed door that had light seeping through from the cracks. Before he could think it, his hand pulled at the doorknob. He knew he didn't have control over the events that were to take place; this was some sort of memory...or was it a fantasy? He couldn't think straight; he was too consumed with this strange craving coming from the body he was occupying. The emotion was so intense, so powerful that it was almost as if it was a venom coursing through his veins. _

_The feeling was only slightly familiar but he couldn't identify it because he had never felt it in such a powerful wave. The body he was in was strong but even he couldn't fight it off; he was a slave to this dream and to this longing. _

_The room he entered was dim with candlelight. It seemed to be a bath setting but one dating back to the long past. His eyes instinctually found the object of his strong desire; a female figure, tall and hourglass shaped with long dark hair tied up into a neat ponytail. Since the room had such little light, he couldn't identify her facial features but he could make out her wet and sleek skin glimmering. The feeling grew when his eyes devoured her appealing figure. _

_A low and soft growl escaped his lips and he clutched his fists, eyes never leaving the mysterious female's silhouette. She giggled softly when she became aware of his presence. _

_"You've found me."_

_Her voice was soft and sweet; delicate and feminine. He immediately recognized it. He knew who she was, or at least he thought he knew. She took a few steps towards him and he walked closer as well, compelled to move by a force he couldn't understand. Her eyes, bloodshot red, pierced through him and yet again, he wondered if it really was her. He was tempted to look away but his body would not let him; he if he did, he would lose to her. _

_When they were close enough, her finger traced a small path from his cheek to his jaw line. His skin burned in her touch's wake. He grabbed at her arm and pulled her towards him so that she stumbled and fell onto his chest, her warm and naked torso against his sending shivers down his spine. Before she could even regain balance, he lifted her chin and grazed her lips hungrily. She melted into his kiss, his tongue invading her mouth instantly. He could feel some of the tension inside of him give way as he kissed her. _

_He pulled her closer and supported her with an arm around her naked back. Her hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with the long strands of jet black hair. His hard manhood pressed into her abdomen and he felt himself wanting to move back to the bedroom where he would have her. But he never would. As soon as he would bring her back to the satin sheets and begin to kiss her neck delicately, it would end. He would never finish what he started and the longing inside of him _

_ached painfully. He would awake in his bed, covered in sweat with that feeling still burning inside of him, reminding him that it was all too real._

Souichiro would wake up panting. The image of her silhouette burned in his head. His entire body would shake, he would shiver. He would also need another cold shower.

-End of Chapter Three

**A/N: **_The end of chapter three for everyone. I know the ending is bit on the lemon-y side and I apologize if no one saw it coming. I did change the rating before posting it though, so hopefully it wasn't too much of a surprise. Plus, if you're reading TenTen I doubt this was that bad. Anyways, comments and feedback is always appreciated! Please keep reading and waiting for chapter four! I'm happy that this chap turned out longer than the rest so enjoy :)__._


End file.
